When Everything Changed
by DegrasssiLuva
Summary: Jenny and Chuck make a mistake, and everything changes. Especially when something else comes into their lives. But will this change be for the better or the worse. That is up to them.


She stared down at the stick in her hand. Her life was flashing before her. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, and now because of it she had no one. She lost both her best friends and the guy she loved because of it. At least she still had her family, but she knew they would never be the same towards her again. Tears dev eloped in her eyes. She picked up her phone and dialed the first person she saw fit to call.

"Hello?"  
"Come over…NOW"

"Why?"

"Please, I just come over." and with that she hung up

She hung up. That was weird, thought Chuck. But he could hear the fright in her voice, so he left. When he go to her apartment, he knocked. But no one answered. He tried again, but still nothing. So he opened the door.

"Jenny?" He called out her name, but no response. He heard something crash in the bathroom and immediately dashed there. When he opened the door he saw a small blonde girl crying in the corner. He went to her.

"Jenny… What's wrong?"  
"EVERYTHING!" she exclaimed, he made her face him. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, and she tried to speak but it couldn't come out.

"Come one let's get you out of here." he said softly. He helped her up and brought her to the couch. He sat her down.

"Chuck…..I'm pregnant. And I'm pretty positive it's yours." she said. Chuck froze, he was shocked. "I thought it was fit to tell you now, so you would know. I mean what else do I have to lose?"

"Jenny…"

"If you don't want to raise it, then tell me now Chuck. I don't want to be abandoned later on…"

"Are you crazy that is my child in there. I would never let anything happen to it."

"Really?" he nodded, she hugged him tight. Just then the door opened.

As the door swung open, Dan stood and saw Chuck hugging my sister. He was enraged by the sight of Chuck, but his mood softened when he saw Jenny crying.

"Jen, what's wrong and what is Chuck doing here?"  
"Dan don't do anything harsh. Chuck is here to help."  
"With what?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I ?" Chuck asked.

"I'll tell him. Dan I'm…..pregnant."

"WHAT?" Jenny started crying. She nodded. Dan hugged his little sister tight.

"Humphrey I would like you to know, that I will do anything to support this child."

"Thanks Chuck."

"I do have one request though," Jenny and Dan looked at him.

"I would like Jenny to live closer to me so I can visit her more often. To make sure she okay. So I would like her to stay in the Plaza."

"Um wouldn't it be better for her to be with her brother?"  
"Dan don't worry. I learnt from my mistakes. Nothing will happen, I will not let anything happen to this child." Dan finally caved.

So the next morning Chuck came and picked up Jenny and Dan. They went to the plaza to get a room for Jenny.

When Chuck returned to his apartment later that morning, he was greeted by a punch in the face. He looked up and say Nate Archibald, steaming.

"What the hell Nathaniel," asked Chuck, holding his face.

"How dare you sleep with her? You know that it was her first time. I knew you were bad Chuck, but this is just sick and twisted."

"SHUT UP NATE." Nate was shocked, Chuck never called him Nate.

"You wanna know why I slept with her. Because we were both sad. Blair dumped me, and you weren't there for Jenny, so it just happened. And I didn't know it was her first time. We were there for each other when others weren't. I am not sick and twisted Nathaniel. I am just a guy who made a mistake." And with that Chuck left his apartment. He rushed to the hotel and barged into Jenny's room.

"Whoa Chuck. I literally just had a mini heart attack. What happened?" she asked. But before he could answer. Their phones beeped.

_Looks like Golden Boy and Queen B have reunited after being heart broken by their lovers. Tsk tsk Bassman and Little J. What have you done? But Bassman and Little J might have a secret of their own, that only Lonely boy knows. Not that he is going to reveal it anytime soon. No worries though, I have my ways._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Chuck was devastated. He knew Nate was mad at him, but he never thought he would do this to Jenny. He looked up at Jenny. But she wasn't standing anymore. She was on the floor bawling her eyes out. He hugged her.

"I knew he would be mad, but I never thought he would do this." she said.

"This is my fault," said Chuck, Jenny shook her head.

"No it is both our faults. I just never thought he would do this… wait actually I am not surprised. Nate always goes from girl to girl. From Serena to Blair to Vanessa to me to Blair to Serena to Blair."

"Same with Blair I knew she would try and get back at me." said Chuck. Then the door opened and Dan came in.

"I'm sorry Jen. I saw the blast, don't worry I wont say anything till you are ready." Just then there was knock on the door. They looked at the door. Dan checked who it was.

"It's Erik." Jenny nodded. Erik came in.

"I saw the blast. What secret? You guys have to tell me. Chuck you're like my brother and Jenny I'm your best friend." he asked.

"Erik I'm pregnant with Chuck's child," she told him. Erik froze. Then he went and hugged her.

"Do Blair or Nate know. Or even Rufus or Lily" Chuck and Jenny shook their head.

"Only the four of us. But please don't tell anyone Erik. I am going to tell Rufus and Lily tonight," said Chuck, jenny nodded in agreement. Erik nodded. The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. They sat and played scrabble, then watched TV. Jenny was in the bathroom with her sickness for most of the time. When it came time for dinner, they all went to the Van der Woodsen residence. When the entered, Jenny felt sick instantly and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Jenny?" asked Lily, worried.

"Let her tell you herself," said Erik. When Jenny came back they all went to the living room and sat down.

"Ok, Dad, lily please don't freak out but… I'm pregnant, with Chuck's child." said Jenny. Lily and Rufus just stared at her. "Say something please."

"I am way too young to be a grandmother," Lily said, she smiled then came up and hugged Jenny and Chuck.

"So you're not mad," asked Jenny.

"Of course not," said Lily. Jenny looked at her father.

"Neither am I jenny, but I am a little taken back." he told her. "I thought this was your second time, so you would be more careful."

"It isn't. it was my first, dad I do it with Damien. That's why we broke up," Jenny told him.

"Well I'm glad that it was with someone who is kind of trustworthy," said Rufus.

"Thank you for that compliment Rufus…I think," said Chuck.

"I'm just happy that you told me that you are pregnant…" Rufus said.

"You're what?" said a blonde who had just entered the room.

"Serena, please don't tell Blair or Nate," said Jenny.

"Of course not. But I just cant believe it. You guys are keeping it right." They both nodded.

_Guess what UES, I just found out what Little J and Bassman were hiding. If you look closely you see the bump. That's right, looks like we are going to be a mini Little J soon. Of course Chuck is keeping the child. Looks like Nate and Blair might just lose this one._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

It had been almost nine months and Jenny was huge. Jenny had gone to the super market and picked up some things. When she exited she heard her name being called. It was a voice she recognized instantly.

"Jenny, hey."

"Nate, shouldn't you be with Blair or something?" she said coldly.

"No, I just wanted to say hi."

"Well now that that's done."

"Wait why are you being so cold towards me. It should be the other way around."  
"Why?"  
"You slept with my best friend. You lost your virginity to him."

"So why do you care? Its not like we were dating or something."

"I never thought you would do this Jenny. I thought you were different."

"Wow this coming from the guy who has gone out and slept with like 100 girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act stupid Nate. If you really cared about me you wouldn't have kissed Blair?" Jenny said, tear started flowing she couldn't help it.

Chuck was walking up the road, when he saw a familiar blonde girl arguing with Nate. He heard shouting. He walked up to them.

"What is going on here?" he asked. He saw tears on Jenny's face.

"Jenny is mad at me."

"Ya so.."

"Why should she be mad at me? I wasn't the one who lost my virginity to Chuck Bass."  
"What is your problem Nate?"

"My problem, is that my best friend slept with the bitch who was trying to break Serena and I up." Jenny gasped and Nate realized what he said. But before he could say anything else Chuck's fist met his face hard.

"Don't you dare call her that. If I see you any where near her ever again. I promise you I will hurt you so badly." And with that he took Jenny and they left Nate their.

That night Nate realized something as he drank. He wasn't mad because Chuck slept with Jenny, he was mad that Jenny slept with Chuck. He didn't want Chuck to be the one who had taken something special from her. It was supposed to be someone special. Like Nate.

He didn't just like Jenny as a friend, he liked Jenny way more than a friend, And he hated himself for saying what he did. If he was someone else he would have killed Nate for saying those words about Jenny. He was devastated. But he had to make it right. He was about to leave when his phone beeped.Nate was shocked and disgusted. Not with Chuck and Jenny, but with himself. How could he do that to Jenny, when she was In such a delicate state? He gathered his stuff and went to the Plaza. He found out which room Jenny was in and knocked on the door. Chuck opened it.

"Did you not learn your lesson Nathaniel?" asked Chuck.

"Why do you think Nate? You weren't there for me Nate, I wanted to but then you kissed Blair and my world just shattered. I loved you Nate, but after today I see that was just a huge mistake." Jenny said, letting the tears flow. Nate reached for her, but she pulled away. He grabbed her and made her face him. He looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"Jenny I am so sorry. I only said those things because I was mad. Not at you, but myself. I wanted to be there for you, I didn't want you to be alone. But when I found out you and Chuck slept together, I just broke. Chuck wasn't suppose to take your virginity… I was. I wanted to be that someone special. I didn't want you to be with Chuck. I wanted to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you, ever since that kiss at your fashion show, but I was just confused. But I am not anymore. And what I am trying to say is. Jenny Tallulah Humphrey…I LOVE YOU" At those words Jenny froze. So did Chuck. He was happy for them, but also sad that he could not be with the one he loved.

Jenny got one her tippy toes and crashed her lips into Nate's. He was surprised but kissed back fiercely. She just melted into him. Chuck cleared his throat.

"As thrilled I am for you guys, Jenny we have an ultra sound to go to?"

"Oh right, Nate do you want to come?"

"Anything for you." he said, looking into her eyes.

The next day it was Chuck's turn to tackle Blair. But that would be a whole different thing. Unlike Nate, Blair doesn't forgive as easily. When they got to her apartment, Jenny entered first.

"What the hell are you doing here Humphrey?"

"I need to talk to you Blair."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well then you should know that Chuck left me and the baby."

"He would never do that."

"Yes he would, he did that for you Blair. He loves you more than anything in this world. Why can't you see that Blair?"

"He loves me."

"Yes he does."

"Where is he now?"  
"Right here." Chuck said entering. Blair went up to him and kissed him. He kissed back with the same amount of passion.

Nate came in and put his arm around Jenny. Just then Jenny screamed.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Nate asked.

"My water just broke." Everyone just stared, that was until Jenny screamed again and they all rushed to the hospital. When Jenny was on the hospital bed everything faded to black.

Jenny opened her eyes to see Nate, looking into her eyes.

"Jenny you're awake. Are you ready to see your daughter?" She nodded, and Chuck placed the gorgeous girl in her arms. She felt a tear develop.

"What's her name?" asked Blair, quietly. Jenny looked around the room. In the room was Dan, Nate, Chuck, Eric, Lily, Rufus, Serena, and Blair.

"Allison Lily Humphrey."

"Umm she means Bass."

"No she's a Humphrey."

"Umm I'm the dad."

"But I gave birth to her and we're not married so she gets to be a Humphrey."

"But I am helping you raise her and giving her everything she needs." Jenny took this into consideration and finally gave in.

"Fine this is my daughter, Allison Lily Bass." Nate kissed her, she kissed back with equal passion. Blair kissed Chuck, and Serena kissed Dan. Lily kissed Rufus and Eric and Elliot kissed each other. Everything was in place and it would be like that for a long time.


End file.
